plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 22 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Lost City - Day 22. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 22 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Lost City |Type = Unsodded |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Nineteen |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the only remaining parts of the lawn |Zombie = |before = Lost City - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Lost City - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty This level can be hard if you don't have the right plants. You are given only three lanes to plant. Without a good strategy, zombies might be able to get into your house via lanes one and five. Plants that can target in multiple lanes should be put into consideration. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |zombie4 = 4 4 4 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 3 3 |zombie6 = 1 1 5 5 1 5 |note6 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 |zombie10 = 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 |note10 = Carires 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 2 2 3 3 4 4 |zombie12 = 1 1 1 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 1 2 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. }} Strategies *There is an abundance of Gold Tiles, the player should be able generate enough sun at the start to plant powerful area-of-effect plants such as Winter Melon. *On unsodded areas, flying plants such as Spinnapple should be used to defend those lanes. *There are Gold Tiles at the ninth column. The player should pay attention to Imp Porters that appear on lanes 2-4. *Blovers should be used only when there are Bug Zombies, especially on lanes one and five. |-| Hard mode = Lost City |Type = Unsodded |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Nineteen |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the only remaining parts of the lawn |Zombie = : |before = Lost City - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Lost City - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty The zombies here are now at level 4. With that in mind, the player should use strong level 1 plants such as Cattail or upgrade them to higher levels. Imp Porters are perhaps one of the major threats in this level due to the fact that there are gold tiles at the ninth column. If they pitch their tents at that column, it could spawn level 4 zombies if the tents are not destroyed quickly. Strategies *Do as what you did in normal mode, but with upgraded plants. You could also try out new strategies for this level. How would you rate Lost City - Day 22 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Lost City (Chinese version) levels